Deeper Meaning?
by totyd
Summary: It was a cold morning in Konoha as the young blonde stood shivering silently in the flower shop. Her name was Ino Yamanaka and she works at the flower shop. This story is just random. I wasnt thinking when I was typing it. Gaara is OOC a little.
1. Chapter 1

**Shikamaru Thoughts**

_Ino Thoughts_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

-Chapter 1- Deeper Meaning? -

It was a cold morning in Konoha as the young blonde stood shivering silently in the flower shop. Her name was Ino Yamanaka and she works at the flower shop. _Ugh... Shikamaru should be getting back from the town soon... Where is he? He has been gone for a couple of months because they had to go arrest some kid in Konoha Town... The place where Sakura moved a couple years back... _Ino took a deep breath and then sighed dramatically.

Then she heard a small chuckle but ignored it and counted the flower petals. _Oh geez... Another pervert? _" Oh gee? I get ignored on my first day back in Konoha?" Ino recognized the voice immediatly and swiftly lifted her head up but she banged it against the wall while standing up. " Dammit! Stupid wall!" Ino heard the chuckle again and looked at the man that stood in front of her and gasped.

_I cant believe it! _Ino just stared in amazement at the guy in front of her. The man waved his hand in front of the dumbstruck blonde. " Eh? Ino? Inoooooooo?" Ino realized that he had changed a hell of a lot. She moved her gaze to the floor. " Geez... I thought you would never come back... What the hell happend anyways and did you see Sakura?" Ino didnt smile and the man noticed.

" Whats wrong? Cant give me that stupid grin like always, and regarding that matter, it was all about Sakura..." Ino perked her head up and almost screamed but controlled herself. " What! What happend?" Ino held back the tears of joy and tears of fear for a while. The man sighed. " Well Kiba almost raped her but another guy saved her and called the police. Sai is there right now helping out."

Inos body went limp and she fell to the floor on her knees and let the tears flow. " Ino! Whats wrong?" Ino just let the tears flow and then quickly realized that she was dating Gaara. _If Gaara saw me like this he would freak..._ " W-Well... I-I just dont want Sakura to be hurt..." Ino stood up but fell foward and the man caught her. " Be careful Ino!" Ino smiled a small, sad smile. " Thanks... Pinapple head Shikamaru..."

**Oh god... She is so beautiful...** Shikamaru blushed once he thought the thought. Ino cocked her head at Shikamaru. " Shikamaru? Are you ok?" Ino looked at him confused. Shikamaru just smiled his famous bored smile. Ino smiled at him. Shikamaru held back the blush. " So... Shika... D-Did you hear?" Shikamaru was confused. A man with red hair walked into the flower shop. Shikamaru couldnt believe it. " G-Gaara? Your kidding?" Shikamaru smiled. Gaara ignored the pinapple head and walked to Ino and hugged her, in front of everyone. " G-Gaara... Not in front of everyone... Its embarrasing!" Shikamaru was speechless and Ino noticed. " U-Umm... Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru walked over to Ino confused. Gaara noticed Shikamaru that time. " What do you want? Ino and I are together? Dont tell me you didnt know? Ha!" Gaara laughed at Shikamaru's dismay of not knowing. " So you were probably hitting on MY Ino? Everyone is hitting on her now! Even Sasuke was hitting on her." Shikamaru was so shocked he started to laugh. " W-What's so funny?" Shikamaru laughed through his words. " S-Sasuke... Like... YOU! Unbelievable! Haha!" Ino couldnt believe it and Shikamaru couldnt believe it either.

Gaara glared at Shikamaru and Ino just stared increduosly. **Damn! Why did I just say that? What an idiot! **Ino continued to stare and then quietly whispered," Come on Gaara lets go somewhere..." Gaara smirked at Shikamaru. " N-No! Ino! I didnt mean it that way!" Ino didnt think twice to turn around. She just kept walking. Gaara suddenly stopped and hugged Ino tightly. " Ino... Dont cry..." Shikamaru looked away. " You know Shikamaru, Ino is VERY," Gaara emphasized. "sensitive to insults!" Gaara and Ino walked out the door. All Shikamaru was left with was the flower shop, but Ino put a sign that says, " Be back as soon a possible ^_~" Shikamaru smiled.

The smile dissapated when he watched Ino and Gaara walk off holding hands. **Che. Stupid Stupid Stupid! Why? Why do I always mess up? Shit! ** Shikamaru walked towards his house which was right besides Ino's house. He saw Ino and Gaara heading towards Ino's front door. Thats when he got worked up. Shikamaru ran to Ino and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his house. " S-Shikamaru? What is it? Let me ou-" Ino was cut off when Shikamaru kissed her. Ino blushed really red and pushed Shikamaru away. " S-Shikama-!" Once again she was cut off, but this time Shikamaru did not kiss her.

It was Gaara swearing at the top of his lungs banging on Shikamaru's door. Shikamaru sighed and opened the door wide enough for Ino to get through. Then he heard Gaara mutter a couple more words and then it was silent. **Im sorry Ino. Im leaving this place... Forever...** Ino was still shocked but came out it when Gaara opened the door to her house. _I-I cant believe it! Shikamaru... He... He... Kissed... Me! Kya!~ Wait. Im with Gaara so... Dammit!_ Gaara walked with her to her room and then he sat down on her bed.

" Ok. Ino you promised me that when the time came you would lose your first kiss to me and then have sex with me." Ino was taken aback because Shikamaru had just taken her first kiss and whats this about sex? " W-W-W-Wait! Who said anything about sex?" Gaara smiled. " I decided that on my own anyways you said it." Ino was pissed off. " What? I said a first kiss and that was it!" " Oh- Really? I heard you say it though." " It must have been your imagination!" _Grr... Why did he go and just... Urgh! _Ino walked towards the window and looked towards Shikamaru's house.

She saw Shikamaru walk out of the house and lock it. _Shikamaru? _Ino ran downstairs and locked her bedroom door so Gaara couldnt get out and she ran to Shikamaru. " S-Shikamaru...?" Shikamaru looked at Ino and smiled and then he embraced her and while he was embracing her he ran his fingers through her hair. Ino stood, shocked. " S-Shikamaru whats wrong?" Ino pushed away from Shikamaru just a little and then she looked at his face. The only thing on you could see on his face was a small smile.

_I wonder whats with him?_ Soon enough, Shikamaru wasnt smiling anymore. " Shikamaru? Tell me?" " Im leaving..." Ino was taken aback. " Your what?" Shikamaru repeated, " Im lea-ving" Then he kissed Ino's cheek and started to walk away. _What! What? N-No... He cant leave... He just got back..._ " S-S-Shikamaru you IDIOT!" Ino threw her shoe at Shikamaru's head but Shikamaru caught it and looked back at Ino. She was crying. **Damn. Ino dont do this! I dont deserve you! You belong with someone who wont hurt you... Like... Maybe Chouji would be best for you... **Shikamaru looked away from the crying blonde.

" N-No-! SHIKAMARU STAY WITH ME!" Ino didnt stop screaming. Gaara tried to get out of the blondes room. He was going to beat her when he faced her. -SORRY GAARA I ALWAYS MAKE CHARACTERS OOC!- _I wish Sakura was here..._ " INO! YOU BITCH!" Gaara jumped out of the window. _Shit... Kya!_ Gaara smacked her upright on the head. Ino went flying into a pole, only then did Shikamaru stop. He looked at Ino then he looked at Gaara as he stalked towards Ino, full of anger. " S-Shikamaru... Save me..." Ino could only whisper under her breath.

" HUH! WHAT WAS THAT BITCH? FIRST YOU REJECT HAVING SEX AND THEN YOU GO AND LOCK ME UP! GO TO HELL ASSHOLE!" _Shit... Gaara's really mad at me now... Shikamaru please... I... Need you!_ Shikamaru ran toward Gaara and grabbed him and flung him towards England. All Shikamaru could hear in his head was, Save Ino and Reject? **Dammit! Ino you better be fine! Shit! GO TO HELL GAARA! **Ino couldnt believe what Shikamaru just did. " Ino! Ino! Are you ok?" Ino smiled. " I-Im fine... Im kinda used to it. If he was mad he would take it out on me..." Shikamaru got even angrier. " Why did you even date him! He is just using you as a punching bag!"

Ino started to cry. Ino muttered " Its because the one I was in love with left the v-village and I-I thought he was gone for good..." Shikamaru was confused. " You mean you still like Sasuke?" **All that... For nothing...** _Is he that big of an idiot? Or is he just dense?_ Ino started to laugh uncontrollably. Shikamaru got even more worried. " I-Ino! What? What is it!" Ino smiled at Shikamaru. " You are so dense you big idiot!" Ino just watched Shikamaru turn red.

" What do you mean? Sasuke was the only one who left and came back!" Ino shook her head. _Wow... Im in love with an idiot!_ ** Who could she be in love with?** " BAKA!" Ino leaned in and kissed the man that she had been longing for. Shikamaru was surprised but he accepted the kiss with enthusiasum. Once the two pulled apart Ino whispered in Shikamaru's ear. " Your the one I love. I have loved you for as long as I can remember."

Shikamaru blushed a bright red. " W-Well... I think that I love you more!" Shikamaru kissed her. Shikamaru stopped and stared at the blonde. **I cant go back Ino... Im so sorry...** " Ino...," Shikamaru looked at the ground. " I love you so much... but I dont deserve you... I have to leave otherwise I will regret my life forever..." Shikamaru turned away and shut his eyes tight and looked back at Ino, who was crying once again. ": You idiot! Dont go! You dont have to! Regret you life forever! I want you! I need you!" Shikamaru stopped and turned towards Ino once again and walked towards her and grabbed her arm.

Shikamaru started towards his house. ": Eh? Shikamaru?:" Once Shikamaru got into his house he pushed Ino on his bed and started to make out with her. ": S-Shikamaru?" Shikamaru let his hands travel down Ino's body until he got to the buttons on her pants. Ino was still. _What? Shikamaru? _**Im sorry Ino! I cant control myself! **Ino was shocked that Shikamaru wanted that. " S-Shikamaru... Stop..." Shikamaru looked at Ino sympathetically. " Ino... Im sorry this is why I shouldnt be with you! Dont you understand!"

Still shocked, Ino looked at Shikamaru with teary eyes. She didnt want him to leave. She grabbed Shikamaru and said, " its alirhgt I accept you!" Shikamaru's eyes widened. " Ino you dont accept it! I know you better than that!" Ino gave Shikamaru her determined look. Shikamaru sighed. " I will only give you misery..." Ino looked upset again. " No! You wont!" Shikamaru glared this time. " I cant be with you! I will hurt you! Thats what I do!" Ino took a step back and started to cry. Shikamaru leaned towards Ino.

R and R! Please review! Thanks!


	2. What?

**Shikamaru Thoughts**

_Ino Thoughts_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

-Chapter 2- What?

As Shikamaru leaned towards Ino he started to softly sing the song "I Dont Care" By Apocalyptica. He didnt know why could sing this to Ino. _SHIKAMARU! NOOO! _She silently screamed. Shikamaru walked out of the house and he was mentally killing himself by doing this. Ino ran out the door and screamed, with tears in her eyes, " I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT! WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT!" Shikamaru turned around and mouthed the words," Goodbye. I love you to. You need to know why." He had to. He had to wait for her to see what would happen. **She needs to realize what could happen...** Shikamaru thought.

- 1 week after Shikamaru left -

Ino was in the flower shop counting the money she earned and thought about stuff that happened recently. _Both are gone.. One just left me... The other was arrested to sexual assult. _Ino smiled to herself and then broke down crying. She lie on the shop floor crying as hard as ever. She then heard a knock on the door. She went to see what it was and saw Sakura. She opened the door and let Sakura in and then tackled her. " I-Ino! Whats wrong.." She hesitated for a minute then said," It has to do with **him** doesnt it..." Ino looked up at her and nodded. " I-I cant stop thinking about him... He told me to think about it. I have no clue when he's going to come back..." Ino burst into tears again.

- 1 month after Shikamaru left -

Ino sat in her shop. She finally got enough money to cut and dye her hair. Ino jumped up and closed the shop up and ran to the hair place. " What can I do for you today miss?" " Umm... Id like you to cut my hair to here," She pointed to where she wanted it. ",and it to be dyed black please." " Im sorry miss we are out of dye right now but I can cut your hair?" Ino smiled. " Yeah.. That works. Thanks." As Ino left the hair place she felt her hair and how short it was. " Ahh. So nice!" It was the middle of summer and Ino wanted to be a bit cooler with her hair short. _I wonder when Shikamaru's coming back.._ She wasnt to upset now because she knew Shikamaru would come back to her sometime. She finally realized 3 weeks ago what he meant when he said, well mouthed," You need to know why."

- 3 months after Shikamaru left -

Ino was sitting on the couch when her doorbell rang. She stood up and looked in the mirror before opening the door. Her hair got longer. She then opened the door and tears came to her eyes. _Shika..._ She leaped at him and hugged him tightly. " I-Ino! You cut your hair!" Ino then realized what she was doing. " S-Shikamaru! YOu baka!" She tackled him again. " I know what you meant now! But... You.. Didnt have to leave for so long did you?" Ino looked up at him. Shikamaru blushed and lightly kissed her hair.

" Well... I got caught up in some stuff. I went to neighboring villages and asked if they needed any help. Ahaha..." Shikamaru laughed nervously. Ino looked at him and smiled. ** Damn... Shes gotten... Beautiful...** Ino walked away and sat on the couch. She spread her arms. " Shika? Whats wrong! Come sit with me!" Ino smiled and giggled. " WAIT! I bet your hungry! Lets go to dinner! It'll be our first date!" Shikamaru frowned. " What happened to Gaara?" Ino looked at Shikamaru with a small look. " H-He's in jail for sexual assult.." Shikamaru walked over to Ino and grabbed her hand.

_Knock Knock_ Ino cocked her head and went to the door. " Ah! Sakura! Shikmarus back!" Sakura looked in and saw Shikamaru scratching his head with that dumb look upon his face. Sakura frowned and slapped Shikamaru hard, but not hard enough that he would fly out the window. " OWW! SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Sakura smiled and hugged Ino and left. Ino stood. laughing. " I-Ino?" Ino turned and smiled at Shikamaru. He blushed again. **She really matured...** Shikamaru walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

" S-Shika?" Ino stuttered. Shikamaru leaned over and kissed her forehead. " Ino... Tell me you'll be mine forever." Ino blushed and softly said," I-Im yours forever.." Shikamaru smiled. " Say it with confidence.." Ino smiled and looked into Shikamaru's eyes. " I am yours forever Shikamaru." Shikamaru leaned over and kissed her deeply.

THE END!

Haha thanks for reading my SUPER short chapter! =] R and R! Please no flames. Gaara is really outta character in the first chap. so dont tell me I know.


End file.
